


Mirror, Mirror

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But not quite, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, actual sex does happen just not in public, almost, anyway not sure what else to tag this as so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based on the anonymous prompt: "Nicole and Waverly go out shopping and they’re in the dressing room and Waverly sneakily does a strip tease for Nicole and keeps teasing her the whole time @ the mall but when they get home Nicole takes control"





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting so if it sucks please let me know I absolutely did not reread it

“Just one more. I promise. Last one.” Fingers teased the insides of Nicole’s elbow, whispering the silent promise they both knew would break.

Three practically identical pairs of high-waisted shorts later found Waverly shimmying out of her shirt, stealing glances at Nicole, who, try as she might to stay invested her in her girlfriend’s clothing escapades (it was easier once she was out of them, anyway), had buried her nose in her phone. “What do you think of this one?” Waverly insisted.

“It looks great on you, baby,” Nicole replied before glancing up, eyes widening in surprise. “You’re--I thought you were trying on jeans.”

 Waverly batted her eyelashes suggestively and pulled her lower lip in between her teeth. _She must have grabbed some lingerie when I wasn’t looking._ A cloudy haze had begun to take residence, possibly permanently, as Waverly cocked her head and did that little smile of hers that drove Nicole absolutely insane.

 “I thought these were cute,” she replied, voice curt and seemingly uninterested in Nicole’s agape jaws, legs crossed and hands white-knuckling the bench beneath her. “But I suppose if you don’t think so, I can take them off.”

 She turned back to the mirror and was instantly welcomed to the warmth of Nicole’s front pressed flush against her back, covered in little more than some black lingerie. “Good idea,” she whispered into her ear. Nicole revelled in the slight exhale Waverly expressed as her hands began to snake gently over the silken panties.

 “Hey,” Waverly murmured, even as she melted back against Nicole. “We’re in the mall. We’re in _public_. We could get in trouble.”

 “God, I hope so,” Nicole hissed. Her tongue flicked out and scraped the shell of Waverly’s ear before moving down to her neck, working love bites into the exposed skin until it was decorated purple and red. A beautiful galaxy Nicole was absolutely positive she would never grow tired of creating. She rested her head onto Waverly’s shoulder, fingers sliding over a smooth abdomen to play with the hemline of her panties. Their eyes locked through the mirror, Waverly in skant black lingerie pressed against a taller figure, eyes blown wide with lust, pupils almost swallowing the delicious brown of her irises whole.

 Nicole almost looked—predatory.

 A warm breath ghosted over Waverly’s collarbone and seeped into her skin, creating a swirling abyss in her stomach, reaching lower, lower—

 The growl into her ear came next, unexpected and all the more intense. “You’re going to watch me take you in the mirror.”

 It took the majority of Waverly’s willpower to pull herself away from the comfortable warmth of her lover, just as those dexterous fingers began to dip down. Her body screamed in protest as she bent to begin to pull her jeans back up her legs. A warmth between her thighs was claiming her attention, begging for some of its own. Getting Nicole frustrated had _absolutely_ been part of her plan—getting herself frustrated had not. “I suppose you didn’t like the lingerie, then?” She sighed in fake contemplation as she shimmied out of the top, careful to keep her upper half out of view of the mirror, and consequently, Nicole. She could hear the upset gasp from somewhere above her and wiggled her hips suggestively against Nicole’s.

 She pulled her own bra back over her head and turned back to Nicole, running her fingers through her hair and smiling faux-innocently. “That turned so dirty, so fast. It was in accident, I swear, baby. I guess if you can’t handle yourself like an adult in a changing room, then I shouldn’t take you shopping with me.” Nicole noted the lilt in her voice, the change of her posture, the sickly-sweet drizzle of innocence she drenched her voice in.

 “Waverly Earp.” Her voice was deep, hardly more than a whisper.

 “Yes, sweetie pie?”

 As if the fog clouding her thoughts suddenly cleared, she straightened and cleared her throat. An idea had begun to make way through the rest of her thoughts, something apart from what she’d ventured towards before but all the more delicious. She’d given Waverly her word, after all. It was only a matter of following through. “You’re right, it was inappropriate. Why don’t we head home and make some coffee? Nedley expects me for night shift tonight and I’ll be buried under mounds of paperwork.”

 Waverly blanched. That hadn’t been part of the plan. Ideally she would’ve gotten Nicole worked up to the point where she took her out of to the parking lot and fucked her senseless in the back of car like a pair of high schoolers. Sure, she had meant to tease Nicole _incessantly_ , but it didn’t mean she didn’t want to get some afterwards.

 In the process of grinding her ass against Nicole’s pelvis and melting against her warmth, the thought of going home and _not_ being fucked into the mattress simply wasn’t an option. And yet, here Nicole was, seemingly unaffected, calmly collecting the unwanted clothing Waverly had abandoned to the floor folding it into a pile. To her horror, she realized she’d been standing stone-still, staring open mouthed at Nicole.

 “There a problem, baby?” Nicole murmured. “You seem a bit...upset.”

 “No, I...How about that coffee?” She hoped her lack of recovery was more translated to a lapse in attention rather than sudden arousal she found herself unable to contain. Nicole’s smile warmed her heart.

* * *

 

The Homestead was quiet, a welcoming relief to the never ending hum of the mall’s occupants. The drive had been long and awkward, Nicole pretending not to notice Waverly’s thighs clenched together and hands pressed ever-so-nonchalantly over center of her pelvis, desperate for any sort of subtle pressure she could manage. Nicole had been infuriatingly chipper the whole drive home, talking about her job, Wynonna, her day, anything other than _exactly_ what Waverly needed to talk about.

 Or, perhaps, _do._

 “Back home,” she said cheerfully. The old car sputtered onto the homestead, releasing a belching cough when Nicole killed the engine.

 “Hmm,” Waverly replied. Her mind had been wandering the whole ride, mainly to Nicole’s hands on her hips and face between her legs, teeth scraping that _one_ spot that made Waverly want to bend in half until she snapped, her hands tangled in the flaming locks and pulling her closer, closer—

 “Waves?” Nicole had made it out of the car and walked around, propping the door open to glance down at Waverly, lost in thought, eyes glazed over. “Are you coming inside, baby?”

 “What?” Her head shook as she snapped out of her reprieve. “Yes. Sorry. I’m coming.” She winced at her own word choice; she could’ve _sworn_ Nicole winked.

 She felt the inside of the door more than she saw it—Nicole had slammed her up against it as soon as it was closed, hand digging into her abdomen, pinning her in place. She’d been sweet the entire car ride, syrupy sweet, but that was gone now. Fingers kneaded harshly into her lower stomach. Waverly could feel the heat coming back, the slick wetness between her legs returning. Nicole paused for a moment, gently holding Waverly against her. Waverly nodded her consent, chest heaving in want, begging her lover to continue.

 “That was rude, back at the mall.” Nicole fisted her hand into Waverly’s hair and pulled her head to the side to lean into her neck. Her whisper was hot and wet against Waverly’s ear, and it made her mouth water.

 A sudden, intense pressure pushed Waverly to her knees. Another bout of arousal flooded her system. “I’m not quite sure you understand how frustrating that was, baby. _Wanting_ and _wanting_ but never _getting._ ” The grip in Waverly’s hair pulled back, forcing her to crane her neck to look Nicole in the eyes. Her free hand worked clumsily with her jeans. “And when I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait. Eat up.”

 Waverly was virtually as inexperienced as it got, but damn if she didn’t eat pussy like she was born to do it. It took no hesitation to press forwards, the flat of her tongue collecting wetness, sweet and salty at the same time and beautifully delectable. Addictive.

 Her hands traced up Nicole’s thighs, squeezing against the arch of her ass to pull her closer. Nicole whimpered in relief and _fuck_ , the sound could’ve gotten Waverly off for the rest of her life. The tip of her tongue finally pressed against Nicole’s clit and her head lurched back as her hips arched pleadingly into the sensation. “Fuck baby, make me come, make me come.” Waverly pressed up further, further, working her tongue until her jaw was cramping and her neck was sore. “Yes, good girl, that’s it baby, good girl.”

 The orgasm hit them both by surprise, a hot heat rushing down her chin and dripping into her shirt. Nicole let out a stifled scream and threw her hands against the door, sagging down against Waverly. She rode her through, fingers kneading against her ass as she cleaned Nicole up. The taste on her tongue was addictive.

 The hand in Waverly’s hair returned, pulling Waverly gently but firmly to her feet. “Damn, Waves. You’ve gotten good at that.” She eyed the arousal that smeared the lower half of her lover’s face, pulling her gently until their lips met and she could taste herself. She tasted desperate and hungry, exactly how Waverly must have been feeling.  The forcing Waverly to her knees hadn’t been part of the plan, a quick side-step, but it was a nice distraction nonetheless.

 Reinvigorated, she pulled back and rested her forehead gently against Waverly’s. “Now, do you remember what I told you I’d do back at the mall?” She imagined the question absolutely would not resonate clearly due to the hazy gaze Waverly had adopted, but it was worth a shot anyway. After a moment of silence, Nicole nodded. “I figured. Upstairs, baby, I’ve got a promise to keep.”

  
It wasn’t anything _too_ obscure from things they had previously done, but it was definitely new. Waverly had been laid gently onto the bed quickly rid of her shirt and jeans, left in nothing but a simple black bra and panties. She expected a smattering of kisses to follow along her collarbones, the sooth the constellations Nicole had created the at the mall, with soft coos of _I love you_ , interspersed between moans of pleasure. She’d dropped to her knees, and dear _god_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing since being taken by Nicole for the first time

 But Nicole wasn’t peppering her with kisses or even on the bed. She was across the room, angling the door until she could see herself in the mirror and—oh. Waverly felt her breath leave her lungs. _You’re going to watch me take you in the mirror._

 “I’m going to assume you remember what I said.”

 “Ohhh, I remember,” Waverly whispered. She went slack as Nicole moved behind her, wrapping her legs around Waverly’s waist and pulling her back flush against her front.

 Nicole’s lips scraped gently against Waverly’s clavicle as her hand danced around the hemline of her panties. “These are gonna have to go,” she whispered. A bolt of electricity rushed down Waverly’s spine. It wasn’t a question, and oh _shit_ did she like being told what to do. They were off and across the room in a matter of seconds and Nicole had allowed herself to slot two fingers into Waverly without hesitation.

 Her whole body stiffened as she cried out at the unexpected entrance, walls trying to accommodate to the sudden presence. “Oh fuck, baby, oh fuck.” She rolled her hips to encourage Nicole further. Whether that meant thrusting or adding another finger, she didn’t care, she didn’t _fucking_ care as long as it was going.

 “Look at yourself, baby. Watch yourself.” The voice, velvet smooth, snapped her back into reality. Her legs were spread, intertwined with Nicole’s face and chest flushed red with arousal. The most humiliating, and subsequently, the hottest part was Nicole’s hands, pressing into her, further, further, completely exposed.

 She watched as Nicole added a third finger, expected the familiar stretch and the exquisite burn, but the feeling was still overwhelming and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, neck going limp against Nicole’s shoulder as a moan slipped between her lips. “Watch, baby, watch yourself if you want to come.”

 Fuck, did she. “Fuck, I’m watching, I’m watching,” she cried, forcing her eyes to revel in the marvel of the mirror. Her whole body was rocking in accordance to Nicole’s thrusts, bottoming out each time.

 Her eyes met Waverly’s as her fingers stilled and curled, and oh _shit_ there it was, the pressure building in her lower stomach, threatening to rip her open and tear her to pieces. The beautiful abyss, waiting to be revealed. “Come baby,” Nicole whispered. “Come for me.” The command was enough to send her over the edge, thrashing and screaming in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, lighting her nerve endings on fire.

 Nicole rode her through, thrusting gently and palming her clit until Waverly was nothing more than a shaking pile of sweaty limbs and half-uttered pleas of _yes, baby_. “I’ve got you, Waves, I’ve got you.” She withdrew her fingers and wrapped her arms gently around Waverly, pulling her in close. “I’ve got you, baby, I’m right here.” She could feel Waverly’s muscles relax against her, inclining her to pull her even closer until she was no longer sure where she ended and Waverly began.  

 Waverly released a breath, curling even further into Nicole, exhaustion etching itself into her fingers. “You know,” she said, her eyes straining to stay open as she locked them with Nicole. “If taking you shopping ends in that, we should go shopping way more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts @please-say-nine.tumblr.com also give me kudos and comments if ya liked it!


End file.
